


Starboy

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AKA, Changmin almost dies but it's his fault, Changmin is a dick, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Homin - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Special Powers, Star!Siwon, TV2Q, Yunho glows, Yunho is a star, but he gets it in the end, everyone loves Yunho, he is a star give me a break, jealous!Changmin, no homo Changmin, star!JaeJoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Changmin is six when he finds Yunho.





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written because my friend is one year older as of this Thursday. My kind of fluff.  
> (I should probably proofread it again, but I'm kind of tipsy and tired.)

Changmin finds Yunho when he is six, playing alone on a playground. He sees something gleaming near the bushes, and when he comes closer, he finds a boy lying on a ground. His hair is almost white, and his skin has a silver glow to it. The boy is unconscious, Changmin pokes him to see if he will react in any way, but it doesn’t work. He runs home and brings his dad with him. They take the boy with them, and he wakes up the second they cover him with a warm quilt. His irises look silver for a second, before they turn dark brown, but his skin is still glowing. Changmin is a smart kid, and he knows it’s not natural. People don’t do that, at least not in real life. Maybe in cartoons, but he knows that cartoons aren’t real.  
His father asks questions after questions, but the boy doesn’t have any answers. He seems to find talking difficult, he stumbles over words and takes the longest time to reply. He only knows that his name is Yunho, and that he isn’t from here.  
“Where are you from then?” Changmin’s dad asks, and Yunho points to the sky. His dad shakes his head in disbelief, but Changmin believes Yunho, because he’s never seen anyone with skin like that before.  
His mom wants to call the police, but Changmin begs his dad not to do that. He is smart and knows that his dad knows important people, so he begs and begs until his parents agree to keep everything quiet for a while. His dad takes a blood sample from Yunho and sends it somewhere to check, if they can find any information on him.  
Changmin wants Yunho to stay. He doesn’t have any friends. His mom tells him it’s because he is too smart for his age, but he would rather be stupid and have friends, than be smart and lonely. Yunho has a really pretty smile, and he is nice, so Changmin wants to keep him forever. He has sisters, but they are younger, and they are girls. He doesn’t like to play with girls.  
Few days later Yunho’s skin stops glowing, though it still looks almost frosted in certain lights, and he already seems to have a better grasp on Korean. He warms up to the Shim family, and it turns out that he is quite chatty, but still awfully polite.  
“We weren’t able to find anything about him. And his blood is… it’s not like ours, they don’t even know what’s in it,” his dad tells his mom one day, and Changmin takes Yunho’s hand in his, worried that someone is going to take the other boy from him. But it never happens.  
Years later he learns that his dad pulled some strings and made documents for Yunho as _Jung Yunho_ using the date Changmin found him as his birth date – February 6. For some reason the Shim family doesn’t officially adopt him, they’re fostering him only, but at the tender age of six, Changmin doesn’t care about any of that. He is happy to finally have someone who likes him despite his weird looks and a brain that’s too big for a young boy. 

For the first two years his mom has to homeschool Yunho because he doesn’t know anything, but he learns fast. Probably faster than it should be possible, but it doesn’t matter. Changmin is ecstatic, when the other boy finally joins his class, because he doesn’t really think about the consequences. So far, it’s been mostly the two of them, Changmin’s sisters aren’t too interested in Yunho, and his parents are old, but now Yunho is surrounded by other kids. And all of them want to be Yunho’s friends, because the other boy is kind and lovable, so why wouldn’t they be interested in him?  
It’s not fair. Yunho was supposed to be his friend only, but when he tells his mom, she scolds him for being selfish. He cries later that night, face pressed into the pillow to prevent any sounds from escaping and reaching Yunho’s ears. He thinks he is quiet, but then he feels the bed dip under the added weight, and his friend is suddenly pressed against him, arms tightly wrapped around his chest. He almost pulls away, out of spite, but he realizes that he will be the one getting hurt. So he whispers ‘don’t leave me’, and Yunho promises that he will never do it.  
He doesn’t.  
Changmin expects to be rejected by Yunho’s new friends, but it doesn’t happen. The other boy makes it clear that he will only be friends with people who accept Changmin. In turn, Changmin learns to let go a little bit, to adjust to the environment rather than reject it completely, like he did before.  
In the end, it’s Changmin who abandons Yunho.  
When they are twelve, he meets another boy, Kyuhyun, and they instantly hit it off. They are still young, but equally snarky and too bitter for someone their age. When all three of them are together, Yunho is like a ray of sunshine between the two, dark clouds. But he doesn’t really get along with Kyuhyun, so it doesn’t happen too often. Yunho has his own friends, it’s alright. By the end of the day, both of them find themselves in the same house, sharing a room, it’s not like they don’t talk anymore.  
But it changes again when Changmin discovers girls. He is fifteen, still lanky and awkward, with eyes and ears that are too big for his face, yet for some reason girls seem to find him charming. They, of course, like Yunho better, which angers him, especially since the other boy doesn’t seem all that interested in them. So he makes sure to be with Kyuhyun only when he tries to hit on girls, so the attention is on him only. It works. He loses virginity the day after he turns sixteen, with a girl he meets that night.  
His parents are busy, they work much more now that all of their kids aren’t that young anymore, and as long as their grades don’t slip, and they don’t get in too much trouble, they are fine. Changmin uses it without any remorse. He is smart, he doesn’t need to study much to get good grades, so he spends his days hanging out with Kyuhyun and the girls, more often than not drinking beer, even though he isn’t eighteen yet. Yunho is always waiting for him, no matter how late he comes back, greeting him with a bright smile, even when Changmin smells like beer and cheap, floral perfume preferred by teenage girls, and his lips are sticky with the lip glosses they use.  
He is still sixteen when he almost dies.  
Kyuhyun borrows a motorcycle from his older friend, neither of them knows how to drive, but it seems fun and easy on TV, so they try anyway. They find something that looks like an abandoned construction site, and Yunho joins them despite insisting that they shouldn’t be doing this. Kyuhyun is the first one to try. He doesn’t get far because the motorcycle suddenly stalls, but he still whoops excitedly. Changmin forces him to switch places, saying that he will show him how it’s really done. He does get further, but then loses control over the bike and flips over, landing on his back. Kyuhyun laughs at first, but Changmin doesn’t get up and Yunho runs to him, scared. His hoodie is stained with blood and there is a metal rod sticking out of his stomach.  
He’s never felt pain like this before. It leaves him breathless and cold, everything is blurry and he might be crying, he isn’t sure. He hears his friends screaming, Kyuhyun shouting ‘No, don’t pull it out’, and he doesn’t understand at first, but then someone, presumably Yunho, pulls out the metal that punctured his stomach. Changmin sobs, he can’t even scream, it’s too much for him, but if he could, he would beg his friend to stop. He is dying, and he hasn’t even achieved anything. there’s so much he could do, yet there he is, bleeding out because of his own recklessness and stupidity.  
It goes on for a while, he is getting colder and the pain fades into numbness. He closes his eyes, wondering, if he will be able to feel the life slipping away from him, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, he starts feeling more awake, warmer, stronger. There is something pressing against his stomach, and when he opens his eyes, Yunho is kneeling next to him, both hands covering the wound. They are glowing again, Changmin hasn’t seen his skin turn silver in a while. After thirty minutes or so, Yunho pulls away, and Changmin realizes that he can breathe properly again. He takes a deep breath, then another, enjoying the way the air fills his lungs, and sits up.  
“What the fuck?” Kyuhyun asks, falling to his knees and lifting Changmin’s ripped shirt, revealing smooth skin. It’s smeared with blood, but it’s the only sign that anything happened.  
“What the fuck?” his friend repeats, and Changmin has no idea what happened either, so he just stares at Yunho’s fingers which are still covered in blood.  
“I didn’t know you could do this. When did you..?”  
“I didn’t know either,” Yunho says quietly. “I felt this… surge of energy in my hands, and they started to glow. I haven’t done it before.”  
“But how..?” Kyuhyun interrupts, because he always wants to know everything. So Changmin tells him, because there is no turning back, Kyuhyun cannot un-see Yunho healing him. He can tell that the other boy doesn’t want to believe him when he recounts Yunho’s story, but there is no sane explanation either. Kyuhyun doesn’t see the glimmering, which they find curious, but Yunho smiles at Changmin and says, “You and your family are special”.

Changmin is going into business and marketing, and Yunho is going to be a doctor, which makes sense because he has to touch people to help them heal. He only knows about Yunho’s major because his father told him, he hasn’t talked with his friend in quite some time. Yunho is usually asleep when he comes back. He doesn’t stay up anymore, because one time Changmin was really drunk and very angry because of some douchebag at a party, and told him to stop babying him. He regretted it in the morning, but he was too proud to admit that he actually likes it when there is someone to greet him when he comes back. He never thought it would be possible to drift away from someone living in the same house, yet he managed just that.  
During the winter break, his parents decide to go skiing with their sisters. He makes up excuses about being busy with schoolwork, because he’d rather stay and have fun with his friends. Yunho doesn’t have to lie because he has extra classes preparing him for the Uni. So it’s just the two of them at the house, though Changmin spends most nights away and comes back in the morning to sleep it off.  
One evening he comes early and almost regrets it, when he catches Yunho having sex. With a _guy_. There is a well-built guy on top of him, and for a second Changmin thinks that something bad must be happening and he should help Yunho. But then his friend moans, and Changmin drops his backpack, making a lot more noise than he intended. The guy turns to look at him, and Yunho lifts his head. This is when he notices that the other, very attractive, man is glowing. His skin isn’t silver, it’s a pretty shade of gold.  
Changmin goes to the kitchen, not sure what he is supposed to do. He still doesn’t have any answers, when Yunho joins him, this time dressed, cheeks red and breath slightly elevated.  
There are so many questions he wants to ask, but most of them don’t seem appropriate, so he settles on saying, “Who is he?”  
“He is my boyfriend, JaeJoong” Yunho mumbles and turns even redder.  
“How long..?”  
“Almost three months now.”  
“Why haven’t you told me you are gay?” he finally asks, not caring if the other boy can hear hurt in his voice.  
“When, Changmin? When was I supposed to tell you? You are never here, should I blurt it out when you come in late at night, drunk off your ass? Or maybe right before I leave in the morning, while you are still mostly asleep?”  
It sobers him up. He could make up excuses, like he does to his parents, but it won’t change the fact that Yunho is right.  
“What about others? Do they know?”  
“Yeah, your whole family knows.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”  
“It’s alright. You are not obliged to talk to me every day or to be my friend. We grew up, it happens,” Yunho gives him a sad, understanding smile like he already came to terms with the fact that they are no longer best friends. Changmin doesn’t like that at all, it’s never been his intention to neglect Yunho.  
“No! I will be better, I promise!”  
Yunho doesn’t look like he believes him, but he made up his mind. The sudden rush of panic he felt when he heard the other boy made him realize, how much he actually misses his friend.  
JaeJoong is still in the house, so Changmin almost considers leaving, but all three of them end up in the living room instead, and suddenly Changmin feels like he is six again, unable to talk to people who aren’t his family. JaeJoong is two years older, already studying to be a surgeon, undeniably hot, and…  
“He is so full of himself,” he whines to Kyuhyun the next time they meet up. “Almost arrogant.”  
Kyuhyun snorts into his milkshake, “Dude, you’re one of the most arrogant people I know.”  
“Right after you,” he snaps back because that’s not what he wanted to hear.  
“Yeah. And you like me, so what’s the problem?”  
“I don’t know. He acts like Yunho is his, and he makes me feel stupid. It’s like he is actively trying to make me look bad.”  
“Aren’t you just jealous because he is dating Yunho?”  
“I’m not gay,” Changmin stares at his friend blankly. Their conversation definitely isn’t going the way he intended it to.  
“I know, but you were always kind of possessive when it came to him, and you said this JaeJoong guy is special like Yunho, right?”  
“I… yeah.”  
“So you are probably just worried he is going to take your friend away, but we both know Yunho will never leave.”  
Kyuhyun gives him a smile that’s supposed to be reassuring, but the heavy weight in Changmin’s stomach doesn’t disappear.  
The only thing he can do is be a good friend. And he tries to be just that, but between school, chores, other friends and JaeJoong, Yunho doesn’t have much time to spare. Suddenly, their roles are reversed. It’s Yunho, who stares at him apologetically, murmuring that he is very sorry, but he already made plans with someone else. Changmin can no longer just suggest something and expect the other boy to follow. Yunho has his own life now, and he can’t stop thinking about it. Especially when his friend goes out with JaeJoong, he _knows_ what’s happening, and he can’t stand it. He isn’t a prude, far from it, he’s slept with girls he met half an hour before, but JaeJoong doesn’t sit right with him. The thought of the older man having sex with Yunho makes him nauseous.  
Changmin can be cunning, if he has to be. It’s not what he prefers, he likes to be straightforward, but it won’t work to his advantage in this situation. He knows that, despite everything, Yunho has a soft spot for him, so he exploits it shamelessly. He pretends to be sad, while in reality he is mostly angry, asks Yunho to stay home because he is feeling unwell. And Yunho does just that, takes one look at his big, doe eyes and cancels his plans. Changmin reckons he should feel some kind of remorse, especially when he hears the apologies whispered into the phone, but he doesn’t. He smiles the brightest when JaeJoong is around, and the other man can’t do anything about it without sounding like a petty, jealous bitch. It’s absolutely perfect.  
A little over a month after he’s found his friend in bed with another man, he finds Yunho crying in the kitchen, tears falling into a bowl of cold, instant ramen in front of him, which is very unlike Yunho, who hates to waste food.  
“What happened?” Changmin asks. “Did someone hurt you?”  
“JaeJoong is going to America to continue his studies, and he asked me to go with him.”  
Changmin is pretty sure his heart stops for a few seconds, before it starts hammering like it wants to break free.  
“Why are you crying then?”  
“I broke up with him. I can’t go, I can’t leave you alone,” Yunho sobs, and Changmin feels bad, because all he wants to do is laugh. He hates when his friend is sad, but he can’t imagine his life without the other man. He opens his arms and lets Yunho cry, while he smiles the whole time over his shoulder.

They both get accepted to the university, and Changmin’s parents buy them a flat in the city center, mostly because of Yunho, who is going to have a much tougher time with his degree. No matter the reasoning, Changmin is happy to have his own place. They aren’t sharing a room anymore either, so now he can bring girls home without anyone complaining about it.  
But it also means that Yunho can ask boys to hang out with him in his room too. Changmin knows that his friend isn’t quite over JaeJoong, but he can see the way Yunho’s new friends look at him. They aren’t really friends yet, just fellow students really, but Changmin already hates each and every one of them, and makes it obvious that he is the most important person in Yunho’s life.  
He never lets the girls stay the night, so soon enough he gains a bit of a reputation as a player. He is fine with that. For some reason, he feels uncomfortable sharing bed with girls. They usually smell like flowers, he finds it appealing when he is seducing them, not so much after the act. Kyuhyun keeps telling him that he will never find love if he continues to act like that, but Changmin doesn’t think he minds.  
He also doesn’t mind sleeping with Yunho. He blames it on the fact that they shared the room so long that falling asleep without Yunho in the same room feels weird and unnatural. His friend never says anything when he slips into his bed after kicking out yet another girl. And showering, he knows that the fresh scent of sex bothers the other man.  
They don’t cuddle. Sometimes, they wake up entangled in each other with Yunho’s head resting on his shoulder, but it’s not the same as cuddling, since they don’t do it on purpose. And if Changmin, sometimes, keeps his eyes closed for a few more minutes after he wakes up, listening to the other man breathing, then no one has to know. Yunho’s presence always made him calm, even though his friend can be a bit ditzy at times. They might not be from the same blood, but Yunho is his home.  
One evening, when he comes home after a long day of lectures, he finds Kyuhyun already waiting for him in the kitchen, chatting amicably with Yunho, whose skin seems to be glowing slightly with happiness. For a brief second, Changmin wonders if he will have to murder his friend, before remembering that Kyuhyun is the straightest man he knows.  
“What’s up?” he asks, aiming for casual, but Kyuhyun just shakes his head and smirks. At least Yunho hasn’t noticed.  
“Kyu brought us tickets for Siwon’s concert! There is a meet and greet!”  
Siwon is a relatively famous rockstar who keeps getting more and more recognition with every new song he drops. Changmin doesn’t care much for him, but he doesn’t dislike his music either. Yunho, though, Yunho loves him to pieces and has been moaning for months about all of the concerts being sold out. Still, Kyuhyun might be rich, but he isn’t dumb, and he would never spend a lot of money on a concert, especially since he wouldn’t be the one attending it.  
“How?” Changmin squints at his friend.  
“I know a girl who works at the venue, she was given two tickets for her family, but they can’t go, so she gave them to me.”  
“For free?”  
“She didn’t buy them either,” Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “We’re friends, Min.”  
“Profit is profit,” Changmin mutters. He would have sold the tickets, if Yunho wasn’t interested in going. Yunho gives Kyuhyun a quick hug, and then, for good measure, hugs Changmin as well.  
During the next two weeks all they listen to is Siwon’s music and that’s a little too much for him, but Yunho has been glowing a lot lately, so he doesn’t mention it.  
Meet and greet is before the concert, which makes sense, because who would want to be near a tired, sweaty man after almost two hours of running around and singing (probably quite many people, but he doesn’t want to think about it)? Changmin doesn’t have any CDs to sign, so he borrows one from Yunho to get it signed for him.  
The thing is, Siwon always looks perfectly poised in the pictures, and Changmin is sure he is going to look much different in real life. In this time and age everyone is photoshopped, even he is guilty of adding a filter or two to his Instagram posts.  
Except Siwon looks as good, if not better, in person.  
It’s not only that he is devilishly handsome with his high cheekbones and smoldering, dark eyes, but also the fact that his skin has a silver hue to it. He is just like Yunho, and Changmin can hear breath catching in his friend’s throat when he also notices. Siwon looks around, politely greeting everyone, and his gaze immediately lands on Yunho. He seems surprised, but not shocked. He doesn’t say anything when it’s their turn, but right before they leave, Siwon’s manager comes up to them, inviting them backstage after the show. Throughout the concert, Yunho is radiating happiness but also anxiety, so Changmin wraps his fingers around his friend’s wrist to ground him.  
He is nervous. He doesn’t want to meet another JaeJoong, but he knows Yunho won’t listen. And who is he to keep the other man from meeting people like him? He doesn’t let himself think about it too often, but he realizes that it must feel lonely. Yunho is different, there is nothing he can do to change it, and no matter how many normal friends he has, he must be craving having a friend who understands this part of him.  
They wait only ten minutes before Siwon appears, and even sweaty, he still looks attractive. For some reason, it really angers Changmin. His smile feels tight, and he wonders if it looks it too. Not that it matters, since Yunho and Siwon stare at each other, ignoring him completely.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Yunho,” his friend says shyly. “And this is Changmin.”  
Siwon barely spares him a glance, “So you are a Star too.”  
“Me? Oh no, I’m just a student,” Yunho blushes prettily.  
“No, I mean a Star,” Siwon points towards the ceiling like it’s supposed to make sense, but Changmin has no idea what he means. And neither does Yunho, judging from the blank look on his face. “You don’t know? We are fallen stars.”  
Changmin wants to laugh, he really does, because it should be utterly ridiculous, but his friend _glows_ and can heal people, so as weird as it is, it actually might be the only possible explanation.  
“I’ve only met one person like us, and he never told me anything. Said he didn’t know.”  
“How old were you when you woke up on Earth?”  
“I was six when I found him, he seemed to be about the same age,” Changmin chips in. “He was silver.”  
“I’m surprised you could see it, it’s not often that humans notice the dust. Anyway, six... that’s very young. Usually we are around eighteen when they send us here, at least in human years. No wonder you can’t remember anything.”  
“Who sends you?” he asks, because Yunho seems to be in a stupor.  
“Our Elders do. Not every star comes here, of course. We are supposed to be a... gift, if you will.”  
“A gift? You mean the fact that Yunho can heal people?”  
“Yes. That’s a great gift to have,” Siwon smiles at Yunho, who blushes again.  
“What’s yours then? Singing?” Changmin asks a bit too aggressively.  
“No. I make people happy. It doesn’t work on everyone, of course, that’s why they send more than one Star with the same gift.”  
“Isn’t that a bit… lame? I mean, Yunho can save dying people, and you make them happy.”  
“Changmin!” his friend scolds him.  
Siwon finally turns to look at him properly. He doesn’t seem angry, but his voice is much colder when he speaks this time, “What’s his gift good for, if the person doesn’t want to be saved? If they are sick and don’t seek out help, how is he going to fix them? If someone is depressed, how is he going to stop them from stepping off the bridge?”  
Changmin doesn’t have any answers, because he hasn’t really thought about it before. His friend’s ability seemed so obvious and perfect, that he hasn’t stopped, not even once, to think about people who don’t want to be saved. So he doesn’t answer, and Siwon stares at him for a bit longer before turning to Yunho, disregarding the conversation they just had.  
Changmin sits and listens, feeling like he doesn’t belong.

Yunho is happy. Siwon, for someone famous, has a lot of free time, which he seems to mostly spend with Yunho.  
Changmin is miserable. He still has his own friends, the girls are as interested in him as they were before if not more, but he finds no joy in spending time with them, when he knows that Siwon is probably doing something similar with Yunho. Kissing him. Touching inappropriately. He just can’t stop thinking about it. It’s even worse than it was with JaeJoong. Sure, he didn’t like the guy, but… Maybe that’s the issue. He genuinely didn’t like JaeJoong, so he didn’t really believe that the older man would stay. Siwon is likable, even Kyuhyun, who generally doesn’t like anyone apart from the selected group of people, thinks so. Siwon also, slowly but surely, inserts himself into Yunho’s life like he already knows he is going to stay forever.  
Changmin _wants_ Yunho to be happy, only… Only he wants his friend to be happy with him, not some other man. But Changmin is not gay.  
“I’m not gay,” he tells his family during the dinner. Yunho couldn’t come because he has a test the next day. He’s been learning diligently, but he is still so afraid of failure that he will probably pull an all-nighter again.  
“Yes, we know Changmin,” his mother sighs and rolls her eyes.  
“I’m not gay, but...” he hesitates. He knows his family doesn’t care, he just isn’t sure if he feels the same way. “But I think I love Yunho.”  
“Yes, we know Changmin,” Jiyeon mimics their mom, and he thinks they are joking, waits for someone to crack a smile or start laughing. Instead, they stare at him for a few more seconds before returning to their food.  
“What do you mean ‘you know’? I didn’t know until recently!”  
“Don’t raise your voice,” his father scolds him. “To be honest, we thought you were just being stubborn and wanted to give you time to figure it out on your own. We thought that maybe after JaeJoong… Anyways, good to know you finally realized where your heart belongs.”  
He feels a little offended that his whole family pretended to believe him when he was saying he isn’t gay. That they all thought, or knew, he was in love with Yunho, even before he became aware of it. But he knows how lucky he is that his family is so accepting, so he doesn’t say anything at all.  
Later, when he hears his friend pacing in the living room, he realizes that telling his family was the easy part. Telling Yunho, on the other hand… Changmin doesn’t want to do it. He almost considers telling everyone around them in hope that someone else will accidentally let it slip. But that’s cowardly and unmanly, how could Yunho love someone like that? Not that Changmin thinks he stands a chance against Siwon. He would probably date the vocalist, if only for the benefits it brings.  
He wakes up as freaked out as he was the night before. Thankfully, his friend isn’t there to witness a minor panic attacks he has in the kitchen while cooking eggs. He told his fucking family, he _has to_ tell Yunho.  
So he skips classes to figure out what he is going to say. He wants to call Kyuhyun, but his friend’s experience with love is basically nonexistent – he might be smart, but he is clueless when it comes to people. Asking Changmin’s sisters would make more sense. It’s not a bad idea, but he’d rather die than admit that he needs their help.  
He still has no idea what to say when he hears the locks turning. Yunho is all smiles when he comes in, holding a big bag of groceries, hair windswept and cheeks slightly red from cold. Changmin takes the bag from him and starts on dinner, since Yunho is hopeless when it comes to cooking. He can chop vegetables, but that’s about it. The silence between them is always companionable, even if Changmin feels like he might die for real this time. He keeps sneaking glances at the other man, loving the way the powder pink cashmere sweater hugs his body. If he didn’t know before, the attraction he feels at the moment is a dead giveaway.  
“You know you don’t have to be with Siwon just because he is like you. You could be with someone… else. Someone, who isn’t a Star,” he says, seemingly focusing on seasoning the meat.  
“I… yes?” Yunho seems confused, since it came out of nowhere.  
“Okay.”  
That didn’t do much. He should probably try a different approach. Maybe… “But I’m not dating Siwon. We are friends, and that’s it. He wanted to date at first, but I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I wouldn’t be able to love him.”  
“Why? Is it because of JaeJoong?”  
Yunho huffs and shakes his head, “No, I’m over Jae.”  
“Well, that’s good because I love you,” Changmin blurts out, surprised by his own bluntness. He didn’t really mean to say it. Anything, but this, would be better.  
Suddenly, his friend pushes him, and he almost burns himself.  
“What the hell?!” when turns around, Yunho looks absolutely furious.  
“Don’t play with me, Changmin! I’m not one of your girls, so whatever game you are playing, I won’t be in it.”  
“I’m not playing anything!”  
“You are straight, you said it yourself, over and over again, so I learned to keep my mouth shut about my feelings. Did Kyuhyun tell you?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, but even my family noticed that I’m in love with you. I’m just a bit slow on uptake. Why do you think I hated JaeJoong so much?”  
Yunho glares at him, but then his gaze softens, and his skin starts to look a bit frosted. He seems hopeful as he moves closer, stands right in front of Changmin with their noses almost touching.  
“Okay then. Kiss me.”  
And Changmin doesn’t even need to think twice. Yunho’s lips are smaller than what he is used to, but just as soft. Soon enough he is pressing his friend against the fridge, hands on his hips and slowly moving towards the ass.  
Yunho breaks the kiss to catch breath, “Yeah, I guess you aren’t lying.”  
“Definitely not lying,” Changmin says with as much conviction as he can muster, and proceeds to grope Yunho’s luscious body. He always liked curves, and his friend has plenty of those. But he’s never seen a girl glowing so prettily, that’s something only the other boy can give him. And right now, Yunho glows in a way Changmin has never seen before, his fingertips are silver, and so are his eyes. Changmin thinks he can see tiny stars shimmering in Yunho’s eyelashes.  
Yunho is so beautiful that he takes his breath away.


End file.
